This invention relates to a novel polymer product and feed composition. In particular, it relates to a high modulus, cross-linked, thermoset polymer of polymerized units of cycloolefin which is formed using an iodine containing activator. Preferably the product is fiber reinforced and has a high glass transition temperature.
A thermoset homopolymer having high impact strength and high modulus has been described by Tom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,453 and Klosiewicz in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,660, 4,400,340, 4,469,809 and 4,436,858 (with plasticizer) and by Leach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,037 (a foam). Characteristics of thermoset polymers include insolubility in common solvents such as gasoline, naphtha, chlorinated hydrocarbons, and aromatics as well as resistance to flow at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,815, teaches the copolymerization of cyclopentene with dicyclopentadiene and describes an insoluble by-product and suggests that the by-product could be a gel of a dicyclopentadiene homopolymer.